The Sapphire King
The Sapphire King is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub. It comes after Rakshara's Honor, Engine of Destruction, or The Will of the Sapphire King 3. To start the encounter, you must also defeat Lurking Horror and Xarax the Impaler. Enemies Note: The enemies in this encounter are much stronger than their counterparts in the rest of the mission hub, and also have different decks. *Sapphire Guard Warrior (1625 Gold, 200 Xp, 125 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *Sapphire Guard Hurler (1950 Gold, 240 Xp, 150 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *Sapphire Guard Duster (2275 Gold, 280 Xp, 175 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *Sapphire Guard Shaman (2600 Gold, 320 Xp, 200 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *Sapphire King (5850 Gold, 720 Xp, 450 Energy, 1 HP) *Locked until others are defeated.* Transcript Introduction It's a veritable procession... Orocs march along the passage with military precision, each burly warrior moving in perfect synchronicity with his or her fellows. Their crystals gleam as though freshly polished, their faces bear the martial expressionlessness of soldiers on parade. Beside these crystalline men of war, with their shining weapons, march others carrying brightly colored pipes. Their music trills and surges in time with the stomping feet. In the midst of all this is a towering oroc with blue-grey skin. Bright azure crystals protrude from his flesh, great hunks extending from his back and adorning his shoulders. Atop his broad brow rests a crown in a shade so similar that it might have been fashioned from his own body. The Sapphire King moves with slow, regal steps -- as though relishing the pomp and ceremony, unwilling to see it end by his arrival at their destination. "Does he always go around like that?" Hugh asks. "When he chooses to visit 'his' provinces," Rakshara replies. The procession continues for some moments, the wave of pomposity approaching the cavern with its firm yet lackadaisical pace, and you find yourself humming along to the musical accompaniment. But at last, when the orocs emerge into the cavern in which you stand and the king deigns to set his lofty gaze upon you, it comes to a halt. An imperious wave of his hand puts an end to the music. "You are early!" he says. His voice booms like two boulders being slammed together. His statement and manner both confuse you. There's no sign of fury at your presence, no anger at your intrusion into his territory. The arrogance of his station radiates from him in almost tangible waves, but nothing else. "We are?" you reply. You make the subtlest tilt of your head, a sign to your companions to hold themselves in check for the moment while you attempt to ascertain the meaning of his words. Rakshara refrains from action also, taking your lead even in near striking distance of her hated enemy -- perhaps just as curious as you are. "Lord Selutha's missive said that you would arrive after three more cycles of the unseen sun." There's a soft intake of breath on your right, where Tessa stands. You try to keep the surprise, the eagerness for knowledge, from your face. "We were forced to alter our plans," you say, feeling secure enough with such nondescript improvisation. "The great feast has not yet been-" The Sapphire King frowns as the oroc beside him leans close and whispers in his ear. The purple-skinned male is slight and slender by the standards of his race, unprepossessing alongside the far more muscular warriors around him. But there's something about his eyes -- which remain fastened on you even as he addresses his ruler with inaudible words. They glitter with the sharpness of an almost animal cunning. When his head withdraws from the king's, the latter's eyes have narrowed. "My vizier says that you are not dressed in the customary manner of royal emissaries or soldiers. And the draken upon your shield..." "We thought a sapphire-colored one would be more appropriate for this meeting." There's a pause, a long second of silence. "Slay them," the Sapphire King commands. Conclusion "Wait!" you cry. But the word is too late. Rakshara's blade slices through the air with all of her crystalline might behind it. The Sapphire King's head flies through the air -- whatever knowledge it holds trapped within its dying brain. You sigh. Then you look around. There! "Tess!" This cry proves more timely. She turns first to you, then in the direction of your gaze. She sees the slim purple oroc, who's sprinting away down the tunnel. An arrow leaves her bow. The oroc cries out as it takes him in the ankle, sending him tumbling against the rock. You reach him before he can rise, leaving your companions to dispatch the last of the warriors. "Good," Rakshara says, looming up behind you. "I didn't want this one to escape." She raises her weapon. The purple oroc squeals. "Not yet," you say. "I have questions for him." "As you wish." She lowers her sword. The vizier exhales. "I know where many of the king's treasures are kept," he says. "Let me live, and I can open the-" "Your king spoke of Lord Selutha. He's received word from Crenus' kin?" "Yes! Yes!" The oroc punctuates each word with an eager nod of his head. It seems he's ready and willing to betray a dead master instead of joining him. "Lord Garamond Selutha! Cousin and advisor to King Crenus!" "Keep talking." Rakshara motions with her weapon. But the gesture is unnecessary. The vizier blurts out the story with manic desperation. "An alliance! My king offered an alliance. He would lead his forces to the snow lands, to battle the human ruler's enemies." "And in exchange Crenus would side with him against the Diamond Queen?" "Yes! Yes!" Again the eager nodding, as though he expects his affirmation of your words to please you. "He came here to sign the treaty, to make the pledge." "And Garamond's people are arriving here in three days' time?" "Yes! Yes!" "From where?" "The lake to the west! One of the king's servants has a boat ready to ferry them across. The goblins will make offerings to the lurker, to secure their passage." You turn to Rakshara. "Do you care what happens to him?" "This wretch aided the Sapphire King in his conquests. He is as much an enemy of my people as his master was." "Fair enough." You step back. The purple oroc wails. Rakshara strikes. "Bring his body back to the others," you say. The oroc woman flashes you a curious look, but she heaves the corpse onto her shoulder as bidden -- and follows as you return to the rest of your companions. It takes only a moment to relate the vizier's tale to those who were out of earshot. Then several minutes to put your designs into effect -- to drag the fallen orocs into a grisly pile. A heap of butchered corpses should send a clear enough message to Crenus about the success of his subterranean diplomacy. "No," Rakshara says. Tessa pauses, the Sapphire King's head clutched in her arms. She had been about to drop it onto the pile. "I wish to take that with us. If he thought so much of his ancient namesake, let him languish in a similar tomb. I'll hurl his head and his crown into the magma lake, and may they lie there for all eternity." Tessa smiles. "If you like," she says. "But one of us will have to lend you a pack. This thing's too heavy for me to carry around." The severed head of the vainglorious king, along with the symbol of his broken throne, is duly secured and given to Rakshara. Then you head down the passage from whence he came to meet his doom -- your steps once more taking you towards the north. Category:Crystal Kismet